


Annoyance

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino is assigned to Ibiki to learn interrogation tactics. She turns out to be a major pain for him, but he teaches her a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunade called Ibiki Morino, head of the village's interrogation unit, into her office early on Monday morning. She was briefing him on his newest assignment, which was to take on an apprentice. 

"Interrogation is one of the important cornerstones of keeping our village strong and protected. It is important to pass on your knowledge and train someone else to be as effective as you have been." she told him. 

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." he replied gruffly, inwardly extremely flattered. "So, who will be my apprentice?" 

"She should be arriving any minute." Tsunade smiled. 

Ibiki's eyes widened.  _She_? A girl was going to be his student? He had seen female interrogators before, some had been effective, but most had not. Ibiki knew that his impressive stature helped him immensely with his craft. Women just did not have that natural advantage when it came to intimidation tactics. 

"Good morning Lady Hokage." a female voice spoke behind him. He turned to see the blonde, curvy form of Ino Yamanaka. 

"Good morning, Ino." Lady Tsunade replied. 

Ino stepped up next to Ibiki and smiled brightly at the Hokage. 

"I believe you know Ibiki?" Tsunade nodded her head toward him. 

Ino looked up at the man, "Yes. Good morning, sir." she smiled. 

"Good morning." he nodded. 

"I'll leave you in Ibiki's capable hands." she said, and dismissed them. 

The two Shinobi left the Hokage's office and headed to Ibiki's. On the way, Ino expressed how excited she was to develop her skills and put them to use. Ibiki realized why this young blonde was now under his care. The Yamanakas were renowned for their mind techniques. Even moreso, Ibiki had to admit that the girl was beautiful. Male subjects could easily be distracted by her. 

"I'm just so excited for this opportunity." she gushed when they arrived at his office. 

"Sit." he told her and shut the door behind them. Ino sat and crossed her legs. Ibiki stood behind his desk and stared down at her assessing her features. She smiled up at him. He took in her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, full pink lips, and lightly tanned skin. His eyes wandered to her perky breasts and taut stomach, then down to her long legs. He shook himself; he wasn't supposed to look at her like that for a multitude of reasons. 

"Don't think this is easy just because of your clan's jutsu. They're certainly helpful, but that doesn't mean you won't have to work hard." he said. 

"Of course." she answered coolly. His eyes narrowed.

"You will listen to what I say and follow orders to a T. Mess around and you are out of here, do I make myself clear?" he cautioned. 

"Yes, sir." 

Something about the smile on her face made him certain she was going to push his buttons.

"Second, I wouldn't worry about it too much now, but if you make it through the first round of training, you'll have to change your outfit," he said. "Baring your stomach is inappropriate in this environment." 

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Ino responded. 

"It is unprofessional. My feelings are irrelevant." 

"What are your feelings?" she smirked. 

"Ino. I'm warning you." 

"Oh come on. No one is here." she rolled her eyes. 

"Are you going to take this seriously?" 

"Hey, I'm amazing at what I do. I take everything I do seriously, especially when it comes to the village." she crossed her arms and leaned forward. 

Ibiki took a breath and placed his hands on his desk. 

"Then keep your inappropriate clothing and behavior out of my department." he growled. To his surprise, she didn't back down. Most people would have asked to use the bathroom from the look he just gave her. What she said next shocked him. 

"I think you just need to get laid." 

She said it with such casualty, he wasn't entirely sure what he had just heard. 

"Would you care to repeat that?" he inquired. 

"Yeah. You need to get laid. I think an orgasm would make you less aggressive." she added confidently. 

Ibiki walked around the desk and stood in front of the young girl. 

"I think you could be a great addition to the unit. But I also think I need to beat some of that defiance out of you." 

"How do you propose to do that?" she asked. 

"Stand up, now." he ordered. 

Ino did what he said. He pushed her against the wall behind her and held her by her throat. 

"Don't think I'm above making an example of you." he hissed. She was still smirking up at him. 

"See? This is what I am talking about," she gasped. "Maybe you should spank me. That would teach me a lesson." 

"You are seriously pushing it." he warned. 

She shrugged, "Was just a suggestion. You're already basically choking me." 

He dropped his hand from her neck and reached for her arm. He dragged her over to his chair, sat down, and pulled her over his lap. 

"Fine. You want me to teach you a lesson?" he asked. He raised his right hand and brought it down hard on her backside. She jumped forward from the force. Ibiki pressed his left hand on her back to keep her still. He spanked her hard three more times. 

"Have you had enough?" he grunted. 

"I couldn't really feel much. Maybe you should take off my skirt." 

Her answer confused him for a moment. He realized what she was doing. She wanted to play that game? Fine. He would give her as much as she could handle. Ibiki used one hand to pull her skirt all of the way off to expose her firm behind. Without any warning he brought his hand down on her naked flesh. Unexpectedly, she moaned. 

_Smack, smack, smack, smack._

The man brought his hand down harder with each spank. Ino gripped the legs of his chair tight. She gasped as her ass started to sting.

"Have you learned anything yet?" he asked after awhile. He noted that her behind was bright red. 

"I learned that being spanked makes me really wet." she huffed. 

Ibiki was taken aback by her lack of shame. 

"You really want me to fuck you, don't you?" 

"It'll make you feel better, but it's up to you." was the reply. 

Ibiki lifted her and placed her on his desk facedown. She easily moved into the position he wanted her in: knees spread, chest touching the surface of the desk, feet hanging off the side. 

He noticed she was practically dripping wet and thought about how easy it would be to slide into her folds. 

Ino gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation. Ibiki unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. He smacked her ass once to get her attention before sliding himself inside her. She whimpered as he filled her. He thrust hard. 

"Oh my god." Ino screamed loudly. 

Ibiki held her hips tight and slammed into her. She continued to scream with varying tones. 

"Oh god, your cock feels so good. I'm going to cum." she shouted. Ibiki pulled her ponytail and lifted her off the desk with his left hand. His other hand continued to grip her hip. He pounded into her harder. 

"Ah, ah, oh yes, yes. You're so big." she sighed lustfully. Ibiki closed his eyes, enjoying the tightness of her pussy.

"Choke me, please." she whined loudly. He pulled out and indicated he wanted her to turn over. She switched to lying on her back, then unbuttoned her top to expose her breasts. 

Ibiki yanked her to edge of the desk, and placed her legs over his shoulders. His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed the sides firmly, but gentle enough not to hurt her. She grasped his arm as he pounded into her. He could hear her whine under him. 

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna cum again." she arched her back. He felt himself start to reach his peak, and thrust a few more times before he couldn't stand it. Ibiki pulled out and came on her stomach. He slowly released her, then zipped his pants. 

Ino slowly sat up. 

"That was...amazing." she sighed wistfully. Ibiki left for a few minutes and returned with a towel. She took it gratefully and cleaned herself up. Ino got down from the desk to get dressed. 

"Don't speak of this to anyone." Ibiki ordered. 

"Hehe, you think this was my idea? For a man that is head of the interrogation unit and can tell when someone is lying from a mile away, I'm surprised you were manipulated so easily." Ino winked at him and began to leave. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Mmm, don't worry about it. Next time you need that, come find me." she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, then she sauntered out of the door. 

Ibiki was left to figure out what just happened. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Ibiki's encounter with Ino. He could not believe he was manipulated so easily by the blonde temptress. He wondered if her father knew about her extra curricular activities, because it was obvious from the way he was able to slide inside her that she had done this before. 

Suprisingly, he wasn't angry about it at all. He couldn't believe that she had him wanting more. No woman had ever caught his eye like she did. 

But Ibiki was a proud man. He'd never go up to her and tell her this. He'd wait for the opportunity to arise. 

The opportunity came sooner than he had anticipated when he walked into the local bar,frequented by shinobi, and sat down. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a couple straight shots of whiskey and then heading home. 

He looked around and saw a familiar flash of blonde hair. Ino was sat next to her father, as well as Shikaku, and Chouza.

He picked the wrong time to see her as they made eye contact. She waved him over. He pretended not to see her at first, and turned back to his drink. 

Ibiki felt Ino grab his arm.

"Hey! Come say hi to my dad! He wants to talk to you." she said, running her fingers down his arm.

"Then let him come talk to me." he replied gruffly.

"Oh come on, please!" she pouted. 

Ibiki downed his shot, placed some money on the counter and followed her over to the table.

"Good to see you Ibiki! I heard my girl is going to be part of your unit. I just want you to know that my Ino is amazing, but she can be a little wild, so discipline her as you see fit." Inoichi grinned and raised his drink to the interrogator. 

"Oh I'm sure he knows that daddy." she winked up at Ibiki. 

"I will definitely keep that in mind." Ibiki said. 

"I expect she can handle anything you throw at her." he continued.

"Anything. Even the hard, big things." Ino smiled. Ibiki glared down at her, expecting her father to catch on. "I just want to make you happy." 

"Right. Well, I have to get going. Nice talking to you." Ibiki headed toward the back where the bathrooms are just to cool off for a minute. 

After a minute, he heard the bathroom door open. Of course, it's Ino. 

"You're seriously going to talk that way in front of your father?" 

"Psh, my dad is hammered. He wasn't paying attention." Ino replied, kneeling in front of Ibiki and reaching for his belt buckle. 

"Someone could walk in." Ibiki warned. 

"That makes it so much hotter." she purred, grabbing his cock and licking it from the base to the tip. "I still have marks from when you spanked me." 

She grinned wickedly before sliding her mouth over him. This was so wrong. Her dad and his friends were out there and if they caught them...there would be serious Hell to pay. Ibiki couldn't focus on watching the door; his attention kept being drawn to Ino and the little sounds she was making as she sucked him.

"Please, fuck me." she moaned, pulling away for a second. "I'm so turned on." 

Ibiki glanced at the door and then picked the young girl up, slamming her into the wall. He reached under her skirt only to find she wasn't wearing panties. 

"Why are you such a slut, Ino?" he growled into her ear, examining her wetness with his fingers. 

"Probably daddy issues." Ino gasped as he slid his cock into her. "I love being fucked." 

She let out a loud moan, prompting Ibiki to slam his hand over her mouth. 

"Shh, do you want to get caught?" 

Ino shrugged. She made a whimpering noise behind his hand.

"I'll be good. Please, more." 

Ibiki thrust hard into the blonde, and prayed no one would walk in. Ino gasped, trying hard to not be too loud. 

"Is it good, Ino?" Ibiki murmured in her ear. 

"Yes, yes!" Ino moaned. 

"Sshh..." he hissed. 

He kisses her hard. Ino moaned into the kiss. He finishes inside her, and slowly pulls out. He sets her legs down and she pulls away from him.

"Sorry." he murmured. She shakes her head.

"It's okay." 

 He helps her get cleaned up and then she leaves the bathroom. He waits a minute then follows her. 

He ignores Ino and the men at the table as he passes by. He feels their eyes on him as he walks out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. 


End file.
